


Kinda High, Kinda Drunk On You

by mynameispiaivy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Goop mentions, M/M, New Relationship, THESE TWO IDIOTS ARE SO IN LOVE, gwyneth paltrow makes an appearance, mention of possible kink exploration, mentions of past romance, rose apothecary will be huge!, so ridiculous, the rose's are all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/pseuds/mynameispiaivy
Summary: “Goop happened.” He tried to keep his tone casual and light.“Okay.” Patrick asked with his brows creased, his expression giving away his utter confusion.“You don’t understand. It’s GOOP. Goop, Patrick.”“You're right, I don’t understand. Goop is what actually?”“Oh my god, Patrick. Where have you been?” David pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to tap furiously on the screen. “Okay, here.” He handed his phone to Patrick quite forcefully, almost knocking him off the chair. “Shit, sorry.” David hastily grabbed Patrick’s left bicep. Okay, hello? He was temporarily distracted and started pinching his boyfriend’s arms. “You’ve been working out.”“Uhm… yeah. I do some push-ups here at the store before we open.”“Oh.”





	1. Goop Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for the Schitt's Creek fandom. You guys don't understand how excited and scared I am to be writing this, but heck I'll do it for David and Patrick. Aren't they the most adorable pair! I love Schitt's Creek, like so much! One of the most endearing, smartest, funniest and positive shows ever! 
> 
> I'll steal Dan's acceptance speech (well, part of it) in the MTV Movie & TV awards where he won (yayy!!). KINDNESS ALWAYS WINS, AND THAT LOVE IS BEST SERVED UNCONDITIONALLY. Honestly, I love Dan. He is such an inspiration.
> 
> Shout out to my beta, RI. I love you so much, sweets. You've always been so good to me. Thank you for being my unofficial cheerleader. To sea and my gc girls, sup homies! And to my person, A. forever and ever babe!
> 
> i’m @iloveredmondsdaddy/@missrefridgefreetorator on tumblr.

 

 

__

 

 

_Dear Mr. David Rose and Mr. Patrick Brewer,_

 

_Every week, Goop aims to recognize small creative businesses that enable homegrown craftsmakers a platform to market their products. We are delighted to discover a unique establishment in the rural area of Schitt’s Creek, Canada. One of our editors had a refreshing surprise in your town when she chanced upon a charming general store that features a wide range of merchandise. From quirky, handmade fashion finds, to regular household items that are all locally manufactured with the essence of a provincial small town bustling with life and energy. While most businesses thrive to make money and achieve relative success, your store was able to show a degree of entrepreneurial accomplishment that balances productivity, marketability and ingenuity. Rose Apothecary encapsulates these qualities and more: the spirit and joy of a community, building relationships through trade and industry, showcasing generations worth of creativity that established an atmosphere of Family._

 

_It has always been exciting for us to meet new friends that would uphold the same vision as our company: a curious, unbiased, open-minded and service-centric approach to business. In short, we would like to know your story. We want to discover the process by which a quaint shop in Schitt’s Creek, Ontario, Canada was able to capture the heart of the digital business. We at Goop would like to invite you to an intimate dinner at Canoe in Wellington, Toronto. Ms. Gwyneth Paltrow and Mr. Patrick Devlin are truly excited to meet the men behind Rose Apothecary and have a conversation of how your business came about._

 

_Attached are the link and directions to the restaurant, as well as my contact details. I will be personally arranging your travel and hotel accommodations, therefore feel free to inform me of any special requests or medical conditions that needs to be addressed before the event. Also, please email me if you would require additional seating. Unfortunately, we are limiting the number of invites to not more than five people, yourselves included. This is strictly RSVP and we would be delighted to know beforehand how many will be attending the dinner. Thank you. We are looking forward to meeting you._

 

_Yours Sincerely,_

 

**_Andres Sosa_ **

_Andres Sosa_

_CMO, Goop Enterprises_

 

 

“Oh my God, David!”

 

He must have fainted, or blacked out, or just plain freaked the fuck out. For a full minute or maybe less, who knows really, all that he saw was darkness. Or maybe it was the ceiling of their store, which surprisingly had the lights turned off. It went by really fast, or was it slow, he didn't know. All he understood was that his eyes rolled back, his knees went weak, his limbs flailed, his hands trying to reach for whatever solid structure they could grab onto. Everything felt suspended, his bones seemed jangled, too wobbly to move or do anything remotely normal. He wanted to scream, but all he could muster was a whimper. Ugh. His body began hurtling to their polished, solid red oak hardwood floors. Oh no, he was going to hit his head and get a concussion and be in a coma. A coma! No, please. Not today, he begged the gods of the universe. If only he hadn't told Patrick to mop the floors today. Actually he always told Patrick to mop the floors twice a day just so everything would be spotless and perfect. If only he hadn’t opened that email while Patrick was getting their iced lattes. No, he just had to be that nosy and incredibly flabbergasted person who had to open that email from Goop.

 

He braced his body for impact, but instead felt strong arms enveloping his body, his precious head cradled on the nook of someone familiar. Safe. Yes, he felt safe in the confines of the man he would be sharing his life with soon. His partner, his friend, and most especially the man he was going to marry if he didn't end up suffering a concussion or a whiplash or something.

 

“David, hey. Are you alright?” Patrick brushed his knuckles against his soft cheeks.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“David?” his fiance's lips kissed his temples as he rubbed  his arms up and down. “Say something, anything. ”

 

“Did you get two extra shots of caramel in my latte?”

 

“David.”

 

“What? You said to say anything.” He carefully tried to sit up. There was still the issue of him freaking out. “Something happened, Patrick.”

 

“What? Did you see a bug and you didn't know how to kill it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you feel exceptionally stressed, and you needed me to apply some eucalyptus under eye serum on your face, that just so happens to be low on stock right now in the store?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you… by any chance... pregnant?”

 

“Okay, so do you want me to answer that, or leave it until I pee on a stick or schedule an ultrasound and get the surprise of our lives?” He raised his head out from the nook of Patrick’s neck, his eyes wide as saucers. David cocked his head to the side, then looked at the man holding his body.

 

“I was just...That thing that we did last night. I have never had that kind of intense feeling before. Like ever. Not even when I was with Rachel.”

 

“You guys never explored… like sexually?”

 

“I mean we did tried doing it at the back seat of my car, but she kept on saying someone might see us.”

 

“Oh. So, that's it?”

 

“Well there was also this one time we were watching Bridesmaids. And it just so happened to be at the time we were on a plane going to LA watching the movie.” Patrick clears his throat before continuing, “Well, we haven't… we were thinking it would be cool to be a member of the mile high club. But Rachel has this thing about discretion, and I know some people like that thing... private. I respect that, I really do. I just don't want Rachel to be uncomfortable.”

 

“Okay.”

 

David knew what Patrick said was some form of confession, of how inexperienced he is. That, in this relationship, he had to take the reins. He could feel how Patrick became tensed. The steady breathes he had before was becoming deeper, more labored. David had to diffuse the situation, and the only thing that came to his mind was to tease him with what he said earlier. “I know last night was mind blowing, but have you, for any reason, forgotten how simple human fertilization occurs? To answer your question, Patrick. No, I am not pregnant.”

 

Patrick cackled then pinched his side, “Wow. And here I thought I was the smart one in this relationship.”

 

“You can be the smart one and I’m obviously the beauty in this relationship.”

 

They both laughed while attempting to stand. Patrick’s left arm hooked underneath his arm pit, circling to the left side of his chest. He’s got his hips bent towards his, so he could bear his full weight. Patrick was obviously struggling to keep them up. He staggered with every step, his hiking boots squeaking as they hit the hardwood floors. He slowly led them to the right corner of the room, where a couple of chairs could be found. David remained ungraceful. His lack of coordination might be a sign of something, something a medical doctor or maybe a psychologist could tell. There seemed to be a problem with his limbs, like some sort of dispute with his limbs and brain. He could not get his body to stay upright.

 

The thing was, he was feigning helplessness. He knew Patrick would dote on him, to the point of possibly carrying him if the need arose. Somewhere deep inside the recesses of his mind, it was sending signals to his body to hold his balance, that there really was nothing wrong with him, but how? He wouldn't want not to feel the strained muscles of his man, having the delicious aroma of floral-spicy, with hints of sandalwood, dark chocolate, amber, incense and vanilla scent permeating his nostrils. Hmm. They kept swaying, Patrick making uneven steps for the both of them. He thought they were moving closer to where they should be, but he just wanted this to last and to snuggle his boy.

 

“David, I know you are going through something right now. But can you possibly try walking without breaking my arms. You weigh, what? One-ninety, two hundred pounds? I think I’m already losing circulation in my limbs trying to drag you to the chair.”

 

“Well excuse me, Patrick. Stop fat-shaming me.” He suddenly stood up, surprising Patrick. “I am, for your information, one hudred and eighty pounds of lean muscles. You just have impossibly short arms.” He began walking like Alessandra Ambrosio on the runway of a Victoria Secret Fashion show, clad in her teenie weenie undergarments, wearing ridiculously large, bedazzled angel wings and five-inch stiletto heels, towards the corner of the store, where two mahogany chiavari chairs could be found. Patrick trailed behind him, but not missing his snicker.

 

“I am not fat-shaming you, David.” Patrick, who was now actually giggling, carefully pulled the chair to sit, and practically yanked the other one so he could join him beside him. He began running his hands on his thighs, trying to soothe him. David might actually have purred. “I love you, David. You know I will do anything for you. But my arms can only take a few minutes to hold your delicate body until Lactic Acid starts seeping out of my poor muscles.”

 

He ran his tongue under his teeth, making a clicking sound before he opened his mouth. “Patrick, I need to tell you something. This is really important.”

 

Patrick reached over and took a hold of his hands, rubbing small circles on his knuckles. He was looking at him directly; eyes earnest. He didn’t break eye contact as he spoke with a harmonic whisper. “Tell me, I’m listening.”

 

David nodded then swallowed, flicking his head to the side. A nervous habit he’s had since he was small, when things got too much, when he felt vulnerable and shy. He turned his head and looked at Patrick then said in one breath, “Goop happened.”

 

Patrick blinked several times before saying, “I’m sorry, what happened?”

 

“Goop happened.” He tried to keep his tone casual and light.

 

“Okay.” Patrick asked with his brows creased, his expression giving away his utter confusion.

 

“You don’t understand. It’s GOOP. Goop, Patrick.”

 

“You're right, I don’t understand. Goop is what actually?”

 

“Oh my god, Patrick. Where have you been?” David pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to tap furiously on the screen. “Okay, here.” He handed his phone to Patrick quite forcefully, almost knocking him off the chair. “Shit, sorry.” David hastily grabbed Patrick’s left bicep. Okay, hello? He was temporarily distracted and started pinching his boyfriend’s arms. “You’ve been working out.”

 

“Uhm… yeah. I do some push-ups here at the store before we open.”

 

“Oh.” He  thought of the times he saw Patrick breathless and flushed whenever he came in the morning. What if he came earlier than usual and found his fiance shirtless, skin glistening with sweat, his muscles taut after a good work out. David stored that mental image in his brain and refocused. Patrick needed to be schooled about lifestyle management and improvisations. He fixed his gaze back to his fiancé and said, “Yeah, that’s the Goop’s website.”

 

“What exactly am I looking at, David?” Patrick’s seemed to be swiping fast on the screen, making it impossible for him to know if he was actually reading or just browsing. “Is this some networking thing? Cause, you know what happened to Alezz-Vous a couple of years ago. I mean Jocelyn is still trying to sell those tanning lotions in choir practice, for god’s sake. We don’t want that to happen again to Schitt’s Creek.”

 

“Goop is not Avon, Patrick. It’s a lifestyle website.”

 

Patrick continued to look at him wide eyed, his mouth slightly open and loose. David tapped his chin then purses his lips, “Okay, so let me explain it to you the way I think you could understand. Say, we are watching E! Channel right, and we see a celebrity. I’m just going to say, we are watching Oprah. I mean, Oprah is like a brand.” He raised his hands, extending his index and middle finger making air quotes around Oprah's name. “Like, she will say Eckhart Tolle’s book The Power Of Now will suggest YOLO is actually not bad.”

 

“I’m sorry...Yolo?”

 

“Patrick, I’m not done yet.” He tutted then continued, serious faced, “So anyway, Oprah will say how this book helped her live her life in the moment rather than dwell on her demons and be scared to move forward. And she will be saying this while sipping her Maharani Oolong Chai tea, wearing her Eberjey Gisele white pajamas, her dogs Sophie and Solomon lounging at the bottom of her king-sized bed covered with bespoke designer bed sheets. Like, how luxurious yet elegantly simple is that, Patrick?”

 

“Okay, you lost me with Oolong.”

 

“What I’m saying is, Goop is a website where they would suggest a simple yet sophisticated way of living without being boastful. Or just simply, be Oprah.”

 

“I gather this is big right?”

 

“Goop wants to meet us, Patrick. They sent us an email a few minutes ago.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Patrick, they want us to go to Toronto, have lunch with Gwyneth Paltrow.”

 

For a fraction of a second, he wanted to shake some sense into Patrick. That for two years of being away from opulence, he is finally going to have a part of it again. He is terrified and fucking scared. And David never gets scared. The Rose’s name in business is as reputable as the Newhouse’s when it comes to the publishing world. They are synonymous to profuse spending without the worries of maxing out their platinum cards. To start with, his sister Alexis, was always in page six whenever she was spotted going out from nightclubs with her new boy toy. His father, Johnny Rose, was frequently featured in Fortune magazine with his film and digital production company reinventing the way of watching movies, making it cost effective instead of exhausting the overall budget of the production by using social media as opposed to mainstream media for advertising and promotion. Or his mother, Moira Rose renowned for her philanthropic work in cancer research, PETA and MET.

 

As for him, he may not be as infamous as his sister, but he had been working with some of the up and coming designers in New York, LA, Milan, Japan and Paris as an aesthetic consultant for their publicity and launch events. Was he even ready to be on the spotlight again? To be invited to multiple parties and events, have his picture taken and plastered on magazines with people speculating what brand of clothing he is wearing or who’s hand he is holding on the red carpet. Would he again be handed free backstage passess to concerts, Broadway shows, and fashion shows? Would his phone start ringing again in the middle of the night to get first dibs with his famous friends’ new line of shoes, bags, athletics or ready-to-wear apparel? Would all of these finally be within his reach? Fuck. He was getting more and more terrified as his mind tried to wrap around the many possibilities.  

 

“David, you’re shaking.” Patrick wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss on his temple. “Don’t overthink this, babe.”

 

“They want to know about us, Patrick.” He whispered in his ear. “They want to know about you, me and Rose Apothecary.” He untangled Patrick’s arms from his shoulder and held his hands. David was looking down on their clasped hands, clenching it every so often, as if he needed constant touch and reassurance.

 

“Hey. Look at me.” Patricks said as he pecked his cheek, the tip of his nose then finally his mouth. “We’re going to be okay, you hear?”

 

“Okay?” He was getting cross-eyed looking directly into Patrick’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, David. We are going to be okay.” Patrick tilts his head to the side then smirked. “The question is, what do you wear in these sort of things? Do I have to wear a suit? ‘Cause the last time I wore one was for my prom more than ten years ago, and its baby blue.”

 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re not freaking out.”

 

“David, why would I freak out? I’m going to be with you. They will love you, the store, just the way it made me fall in I love with you.”

 

He wanted to cry and laugh at how absurd Patrick was being right now. Any other day, David would’ve swatted his hands away and grunted, instead he found himself fiddling with their fingers. Their gazes lingered for a few seconds, maybe minutes, he didn't know, without breaking eye contact. David was unbelievably… happy. Here was the man who adored him, who never failed to make him smile on the most mundane days. But first he had to address this thing, maybe a turning point in their professional lives. His right eye twitched, his mouth forming a grimace.

 

“A suit. In baby blue. Seriously?”

 

Patrick sighed, “Alright, here we go.”

 

“Honestly, Patrick. Did you try channeling Dennis Rodman during high school? Will I also find a pink tux in your closet?” David teased his boyfriend. He kissed him on the mouth, one, two, three for good measure. “Do you really think everything will be fine?”

 

“Yes, David. So can I read the email now that you’ve calmed down?”

 

David stood up, pulling Patrick by their tangled hands. He led them to the counter where their computer had the email still up on the screen. He watched Patrick reading the letter, his thumb and index finger pinching his lower lip.

 

“Oh, god.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’ve got a problem here.”

 

“What?” He nudged Patrick out of the way and looked at the screen. His fingers moving the cursor up and down the screen. “Did they send another email saying it was a mistake? Are we being pranked?”

 

“David.” Patrick’s hand stopped his frantic hands. “Calm down. It’s just that…”

 

“What?” He whipped his head to look at him. Patrick had this soft panic expression on his face, like he couldn't decide if he should speak or not. He took a loud gulp before he spoke.

 

“The email said we could invite three more people. David, that means your family is going to come with us.”

 

“Oh god, no.”

 

*********

 

“David. If you don’t invite me, I will never talk to you again.”

 

“Alexis, I have the right to ask whoever I want.”

 

“This is abuse.”

 

“How is it abuse, Alexis?”

 

“Mom! Dad! David is being obnoxiously mean.” his sister shouted from the top of her lungs to the adjoining room.

 

The door that separated the two rooms swung open and his parents barged in with frowny faces.

 

“David, stop bullying your sister,” Moira said.

 

“Kids, we’ve talked about this. Violence is never tolerated in this household.”

 

“Dad, we are literally in a motel. This is not a house.”

 

“I’m assuming you two don’t know what happened,” Alexis asked.

 

“Alexis, nothing happened.”

 

David's mother gasped, her eyes wide open. “Oh my god, David. Has Patrick incurred an injury? Did he hit his head? Has he forgotten who you are? It has to be amnesia, David. It could take months, years before he could get his memory back,” his mother babbled. “Is he dead?”

 

“Oh my god, Mom!”

 

She hurriedly walked towards him, and pulled his head to her stomach. “David, you can get through this. I can make some calls right now and ask my psychologist if he could give you some pills. I think I still have him on speed dial.”

 

“Mom!” he squirmed out from her hold.

 

“Moira, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. There is still Patrick’s family. We need to know what arrangements they want for Patrick.”

 

“Dad, stop!”

 

“Son. If you need some time alone, you can have the room for yourself. We can have Alexis sleep in our room for tonight?” Johnny said as he put a hand on his shoulder, patting it repeatedly until he had to swat it away.

 

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.” David muttered exasperatedly.

 

Alexis stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. “Patrick is so not dead. Ugh!” She slumped at the edge of her bed as she talked, “And please, I don’t want to stay in your room. I can ask Ted if I can sleep over, not that he would ever say no to me.”

 

“Well… what else should you be dreading to tell us, David?” Moira asked.

 

“David and Patrick are going to have lunch with Gwyneth, and we are NOT invited.”

 

David’s parents looked at Alexis then back to David, their mouths hanging open. His mother’s usual swagger wavered, possibly just registering this new information. She squinted her eyes then folded her arms across her chest.

 

“Is there a reason you had to withhold this information from us, David? You may recall that I have worked with Gwyneth countless of times in charities and did two Hallmark movies with her mother.” she said matter of factly.

 

“Can we just go back to you," he stood up and moved to the corner of the bed waving his hands back and forth to his mother and father, “thinking that my fiance died?”

 

“David, we are obviously confused,” Johnny admitted.

 

“And you thought Patrick being dead makes more sense than me having severe anxiety over something?”

 

“Oh, David, quit being melodramatic. This family has been through so much these past few years, and this is definitely not a crisis. Just a minor lapse of tranquility on your part.” Moira walked towards the chair to the side of the room where Alexis’ desk was. She crossed her legs and tapped her manicured fingers on the table. “So how did this… midday partaking of food and cocktails came about, David?”

 

“We got an email from Goop a few hours ago.” He narrowed his eyes, thinking contemplatively, “I wanted to say I’ve read the whole email, cause I believe there is an elaborate explanation as to why they would like to meet us. I browsed quickly through the email, but what jumped out was Gwyneth asking to have lunch with us. In Toronto. In Wellington. In Canoe Restaurant. Just me and Patrick.” David finished quickly.

 

“You liar. The email said you can invite other people,” Alexis sneered.

 

“How many guests can you bring in this… affair?” his father asked.

 

“Well… “

 

“David, this is not the time to be selfish. You have to share this delightful news with your family,” Moira mused.

 

“Okay, fine! I really don’t want to share the news with you of all people! Personally, I would like to make this tight and intimate.”

 

“What do you mean of all people, David?” Alexis almost screamed at him.

 

“Oh, I know what this is. I had a feeling that someday you will say this way about me. Are you afraid, David, that I would attract unnecessary attention away from you? I will obviously step aside for my son, and not be in the spotlight. Not that it ever want to stray away from my natural appeal.”

“David, I must say I am quite disappointed in you. Look how you made your mother and your sister feel. It’s as if you don’t want your own family there," his father said sternly.

 

“This is about me and Patrick. The store is ours. We have the right to pick whoever we want to bring with us.”

 

“Okay I’ve had enough of this conversation. Johnny, Alexis, let’s go. I don’t have the energy to plead my own son, who I’ve raised for thirty eight years, who have suckled from my bosoms when I was at the peak of my career to have his family go with him to this… luncheon. Have you ever thought of how your unquenchable appetite altered my body, David? Hugh practically begged me to pose for Playboy after I gave birth to you.”

 

“I was an infant, mother!”

 

“And so it seemed.”

 

“David,” his father interjected.

 

“It’s consequential, David. Let it go, I have,” his mother said nonchalantly as she walked out of their room.

 

“Mom, oh my god. Can you please…"

 

“Tell me, David, who were you planning to invite to this party?” Alexis asked.

 

“I’m oscillating on a few names.”

 

“Do you have a list? Do we need to sign up for an application to get into that list?” his father said, first signs of irritation showing.

 

“Johnny, there’s no use arguing with your son. He obviously had other important people in mind. Come, we must rest. Let your son contemplate on his life altering decisions.”

 

“Oh my god, fine!” David cried throwing his hands to the air. “Patrick already said we should take all of you. As if I could ever stop him from texting Alexis.”

 

“There is a reason why Patrick is my favorite among all your boyfriends.”

 

“Alexis, he is the only one who could tolerate your nonsensical texts.”

 

“For your information, David. He finds my messages whimsical and endearing. And also, I just texted him that we’re going.”

 

At that moment, his phone rang. He wanted to ignore it, knowing it would be Patrick. David let it ring a few times, before answering eventually.

 

“David, I love you. Everything will be fine.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“I really, really hate you.”

 

“And I you. Now, get ready, I’ll pick you up a few minutes. You’re going to sleep with your enemy tonight.”

 

*********

 

“Mr. Rose. We’re already here.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We’ve arrived at Canoe.”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Uhm, sir. We’ve been parked here for almost twenty minutes.”

 

“David?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“We need to get out of this vehicle, David.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you have any idea when we will go out of the car?”

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“David, I… “

 

Rapid, persistent knocks from their window startled them both. Jesus Christ. He rolled down the window and saw his impeccably dressed sister holding a wine glass in her hand. She flipped her hair off her face then hissed at him. “David, if you don’t get out of the car, I will have those security people yank you boys out of this window.”

 

“Alexis, I don't think that’s necessary.”

 

“Then what the hell are you still doing here? Gwyneth have been asking where you both are.” She tried to open the car door. The car shook a bit with how forceful she was pulling the door. She eventually gave up and decided that kicking the door would be better. “David, open the door right now!”

 

“Oh my god, Alexis! What the fuck?”

 

“Miss, please stop kicking the door,” said the driver who pushed the button on his side console to open the doors of the car. He heard a faint clicking sound on his side, loosening the strap across his chest. David removed his seat belt as he felt a hand to his elbow.

 

“David, look at me. You don’t have to be nervous.” Patrick kissed his temple, then rested his forehead against his. “You got this, David. They asked to meet you because you impressed the hell out of them. You wouldn’t be here if they didn’t know how incredibly smart you are.”

 

“And sexy.”

 

He kissed his cheek, “And sexy.”

 

“And beautiful.”

 

“Oh, how can I forget.” Patrick pecked the tip of his nose, “Yes, beautiful.”

 

“And gorg… “

 

“Oh my god.” Alexis opened the car door and pulled him out of the car by yanking his arm. He almost fell face first on the ground, but righted himself really fast by placing his right foot on the pavement. “David can you please get inside the restaurant now!”

“Oh my god, Alexis!”

 

*********

 

The restaurant's entrance was a double-oaked door that opened by lifting a bronzed colored lever on the side. As David pushed the door, it swung wide open to reveal polished dark wood floors, tall, potted plants lining every few feet of its surface. At the end of the short hallway, there was an amber-colored desk, standing behind it was a petite blonde woman. She was holding an iPad on her right hand and a walkie talkie on the left.

 

When the woman saw them approaching, she walked out from the booth, hooked the portable two-way radio in her back pocket, extended her arm and shook their hands before she speaking, “You must be Mr. Rose and Mr. Brewer. We are so delighted you could come. My name is Ivy, I will be your hostess today. Please follow me, Ms. Paltrow and Mr. Devlin are waiting for you in the room at the end of the hallway with the other guests.”

 

Patrick held out his hand so David could take it and interlocked their fingers. They walked side by side as Ivy led them to a room where there were multiple paintings of flowers that hung on the walls which rose at least one hundred feet. There was a long, solid rectangular mahogany table in the middle of the room and fifteen Estelle chic rustic, chocolate brown button-tufted chairs placed around it. At the center of the high-raised ceiling, a contemporary organic branching, eight-light large chandelier were illuminating the room giving a soft hue, likened to the lighting of a small chapel.

 

The windows were kept closed, beige colored curtains draping them from floor to ceiling, offering a somewhat warm ambience. On top of the table were white, porcelain plates with intricate swirls with elegant designs placed systematically with the polished silver cutlery which were placed accordingly to the number of guests that would occupy each space of the table. At every setting, stood a tall empty wine glass and a beautifully folded white napkin that matched the color of the plates. The set-up gave a very simple, yet cozy, but still sophisticated feel for the whole space. Standing at the far end of the table were his family and Gwyneth. They were all casually chatting when his mother, Moira exclaimed, “David, Patrick, we’ve all been waiting for you. Haven’t we, Gwyn?”

 

Gwyneth looked at them and gave them her warmest smile. “Boys, don’t just stand there. C’mon, join us.” She waved her long, slender manicured hands at them. “Come. We're about to begin lunch.”

 

*********

 

David was slightly buzzed. He’d had five, maybe six glasses of Pinot Gris that the servers kept on pouring them. For the looks of it, with the way Patrick was smiling at Andres, he might have had more. The party had dwindled down, with some of the guests that had flights out of the country that same evening leaving an hour ago. A few people had stayed behind, including Gwyneth, who was now  giggling with Alexis over something on their phones, his father seemed to be in a deep conversation with Patrick Devlin who was sitting beside him on a couple of Paulo Bent leather chair, sipping their cappuccinos, two editors from Goop and a photographer for Style at Home taking photos of them and the event.

 

Soft music filled the air, paired with the laughter and chit chat of the remaining people in the room. He chanced a glance at Patrick who was looking back at him. David gave him a shy smile, that seemed to provoke a reaction from his fiance. Patrick took a huge gulp from his glass, then took another one from the passing server. David looked away and shook his head, fighting back the laugh that was about to break out. He looked down at his shoes and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt when a shadow cast upon him.

 

“Hi.” Patrick slurred.

 

“Hi yourself,” David looked up and took a sip from his glass. He knew what would happen next if Patrick didn't stop what he was doing.

 

“Why are you standing here on your own?”

 

“I don’t think I’m alone anymore, Patrick.”

 

“Indeed you aren't.”

 

“Hmm.” He placed his empty glass on a nearby table and hooked his finger to one of Patrick’s belt loops. “Are you feeling alright?”

 

“I’ve never felt better.”

 

“This turned out great, huh?”

 

“Yeah, David. I told you they’d love you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For believing in me.” He brushed the knuckles of Patrick’s hands with his thumbs. “For loving me during the lowest of my lows and the highest of my high.”

 

“You're welcome,” Patrick said then kissed him on the mouth.

 

“You smell flammable, Patrick,” he smirked. “How much have you had?”

 

“Enough.”

 

“Just enough?”

 

“Fuck, David. I think I’ve finished off two bottles with the way that server kept on refilling my glass.”

 

“Oh yeah.” David leaned in and kissed him. He opened his mouth wider, swiping his tongue at his bottom lip, making Patrick shiver.

 

“Fuck, David,” he whispered, voice low and husky. The next moment happened really fast. Patrick slammed his mouth against his, pressing his tongue to the seam of his lips. In that split second, he forgot where they were. He opened his mouth granting access to Patrick’s strong tongue. A soft moan escaped him as the kiss deepened. He felt electricity running through his skin, his brain telling him to give in to this raw emotion. Patrick grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. He felt himself stir. Fuck. His head filled with crazy thoughts. He heard Patrick whimper as his groin pressed against his. Without preamble, David pulled away from the kiss then grabbed Patrick's hands off his waist.

 

“I want you.” Patrick whispered.

 

“Patrick.” Both their breaths were shaking. “Not here.”

 

“I know.” Patrick said, voice barely inaudible. David pulled him by his belt loop, their chests bumping with the force. They were both breathing heavily now, their eyes not breaking contact. He rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes. They both needed to compose themselves or else…

 

“David! Your father and I would like to depart at the soonest possible moment. And I think you two would like to join us and continue this somewhere private.” His mother winked at him. He stepped away from Patrick, grabbing his arm, and whispered in his ear.

 

“Uhm, David.”

 

“Patrick, we can finish this at your place.”

 

“David. I know. It's just…”

 

Patrick turned his head to the side, averting his gaze. His pale skin turning into bright pink to somewhat ripe strawberries. He began to bend his body away from him, crossing and uncrossing his legs. “David, please don’t move yet,” Patrick said through gritted teeth. “I just need to… “

 

A boner. That's what his fiance was having at the moment. He wanted to laugh but his poor boyfriend was in complete agony. To distract him, David pinched his nipples, hard.

 

“Ugh, David!”

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you do that for?” Patrick writhed in pain, as he furiously rubbed his chest.

 

“Did it help?”

 

“Fuck, it did. It also woke me up pretty good. I can’t believe I just had a boner in front of your parents. In Gwyneth's presence, no less.” Patrick looked around, trying to see if anyone had noticed them. The room stayed the same, with all the people still bustling and lounging in their own spaces. “Kinda sexy, to be honest.”

 

“Ew, Patrick. What?”

 

“I think I’ve just discovered a kink.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“Exhibitionism.”

 

“Fuck.”

  
  
  
  
  


   

 


	2. How High, David?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick have always been vanilla. He had never tried anything remotely pornographic with Rachel. But with David, he would try anything. Even if he gets a sore ass in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I promised some kinks, didn't I? Well, David and Patrick did something in this chapter, one of the few these lovebirds would explore together. I'm honestly not a good smut writer, but I want you to know, I'm really trying. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Wanna give a shout out to my GC girls, hiya bishes! To my accidental beta, Bernie. OMG girl, you saved me with this one. And to my personal Mariah Carey, A. Thanks for being you, coz you rock big time!

   

Patrick felt like he was dying. 

He knew he was. 

His head seemed like it’s pulsating, like it’s growing exponentially to the point that his skull would break. Patrick imagined his brain exploding into tiny pieces, soft gooey blobs, splattering the walls and ceiling of their small room. He was certain that the blood and cerebral fluid from his cranium would soak their newly washed white, handwoven, Egyptian sheets that David had ordered a couple of weeks ago from Paris. He was quite positive that David would be furious, ballistic even. It was by far the most extravagant item David had ever purchased after the demise of the Rose Family fortune. 

Actually, David claimed it was a write off from The Blouse Barn and everything was taken care of. _No need to fuss about it, Patrick. I used the company card_ , he recalled David saying. And this just reminded him for a moment to explain to David how write offs work.  

He tried to speak, to say sorry to David, for his brain bursting violently. But all he could do was grunt. His mouth sticky with thick saliva, preventing him to even attempt to utter a word, or make any human noise for that matter. He wondered what time it was, if David had already woken up and was in the kitchen whipping up something to eat. Heck, who was he kidding, David would probably still be sleeping beside him, curled on his side of the bed, cocooned in their soft duvet. 

Patrick tried opening his eyes, but his lids were too heavy and refused to lift. He does it again until a sliver of bright light passed through his half opened eyes. He squinted and saw that it's probably noon, with the way the sun shone gloriously in the sky. Patrick pursed his lips, opened them with a pop, smacked it close as he inhaled through his nose. He tried to swallow the little amount of moisture his mouth could muster. His throat felt like sandpaper. _Ugh. Water_. Patrick needed water.

With his brain still struggling which bodily command to do, Patrick decided on checking on David first. He lifted his head from the pillow and sneaked a peek at his fiancé. True enough, beside him was the sleeping form of David, still clad in yesterday’s clothes, his tie askew, shirt untucked and had risen up a few inches revealing his flat stomach. 

If this happened on any other day, he would’ve lifted David’s shirt, exposing more of his tanned skin. He would take his time removing David’s clothing off, inch by inch until he is fully stripped. That way he could leisurely touch him, slowly dragging his fingertips on his naked body, until goosebumps form on his skin. David would probably start giggling from the sensation. And if he’s doing it right, spark him to arousal. The thought of it stirred something in Patrick. Just then the pounding in his head started coming back. _God damn it! How much did he drank last night?_

“David,” Patrick whispered. The sound that came out from his mouth doesn’t seem to register as something audible. He tried speaking again, “David.”

“Nngh.”

“Hey, babe.”

David started to stir, lifting the duvet off his body and facing Patrick. His thick brows furrowed, eyes squinted into little slits. “Patrick, is it nine o’clock, already? If it’s not, please go back to sleep. Thank you very much.”

“David. I think I’m dying,” he whined. “Why aren’t you dying with me?”

He heard a snort, then a chuckle. Apparently, his bastard of a fiancé thought it was funny to have the normally motionless bed move uncontrollably because David started laughing, hard. He felt David’s body shifting, not trying to conceal his amusement of what he was experiencing. The bed started shaking.  

Patrick, who was visibly in agony with the way everything was moving, heard a loud cackle coming out of David’s sloppy mouth. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. “David, can you..” he gritted his teeth and continued, “Everything is fucking shaking.” 

“Babe, I’m... “ David moves closer to him, the bed dipping to one side with the accumulated weight of the both of them. The bed thankfully stopped moving. _Fucking finally_. He felt soft lips pressing at the junction of his neck and shoulders. “Sorry. Do you want me to do something for you?” David started to stroke his chest, tickling him with his fingers, touching the sparse hair on his upper torso. Patrick stopped David's hand when he felt it moving down towards his stomach.

“David.”

“Yes?”

“Not now.”

“That is overly presumptuous of you, Patrick.” 

He knew was being a baby. Patrick shouldn’t have snapped at David that way. But again, he was dying remember? He tried to remedy it by grabbing David’s hands and placing it on his heart. Patrick moved his head to the side and placed a kiss on top of David’s head.

“If it were another time, David. I would willingly approve of you having your way with my body.” Patrick opened his eyes slowly, seeing David already resting his head on top of his pillow, looking at him. “But at the state that I’m in, the only action you can see me doing is vomiting all over you if you don’t stop with your ministrations.” 

“I know, Patrick. I’m really sorry.” David nuzzled his cheeks. His morning stubble grazes Patrick's soft skin. He hummed from the sensation, then felt David lips pecking the side of his mouth. “Honestly, this is the first time I’ve seen you like this. It’s making me want to do lewd things to you for some reason. You want me to get up? I’ll get you some Tylenol and a tall glass of water or two.”

“One more minute. You being near me, feeling the heat coming out from your body, seemed to calm me. I’m less nauseous now.”

“Okay. One more minute and then I’m getting up.”

“I really don’t understand why you don’t have a hangover right now.” 

“Babe, you outdrank me by a mile last night. You were practically eating out of the garbage, with a champagne flute in your hand.” 

He groaned, “I know. I was just so happy last night.” Patrick leaned his face in to David’s, their foreheads pressing lightly. “I loved the way Gwyneth was almost cooing at you when you were talking about the store. I’ve never been more proud of you, David. You effortlessly charmed them with how beautiful, smart, and inventive you are. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. Fuck, my fingers were constantly twitching from how much I wanted to put my hands on you last night.”

David smiled, his dimples popping when he asked, “Do you even remember what happened last night?” 

Patrick grimaced. He knew there was a small percentage that he made an ass of himself last night. It had been years since he drank more than a couple of beers. Okay, he may have once tried to drink the unpalatable red wine Twyla served them in the Cafe when she thought it went well with the blue cheese David brought from Heather’s farm. After that incident, he would politely ask Twyla for a glass of water instead. He always wanted to be in control of himself, especially around people he needed to impress. Long were the days he could practically finish off a bottle of bourbon in under three hours after a good game playing baseball with his friends. There may be photos of him on the internet, might be from his friends on Facebook or Instagram since he had deleted his social media accounts a month before moving to Schitt’s Creek. He had no idea if these photos would haunt him someday, or worse, get in David’s hands. 

That wasn’t him anymore. He wanted to start fresh in Schitt’s Creek, be what he was meant to be. To be with somebody who truly knew him, who'd accept him and made him feel safe. He wanted to make new memories with David. Be genuinely happy without any fear or apprehension.

“Ugh, I did something stupid, didn’t I? I can't barely remember how we got home, David.”

“Well, we have a lot to talk about then.” David kissed him on his temple before scooting away, slowly dragging his hand across Patrick's bare chest. “I’m gonna get you some water and Tylenol. Just stay here, okay. Be back in a sec.”

Patrick watched David stand up from the bed, loosen his tie then drop it on the floor. He proceeded on taking his white button down shirt off, starting with the cuffs, then one by one, unbuttoning the white dress shirt slowly. It seemed David knew that he was watching him, like he was purposely dillydallying, carefully pushing the garment off his body. The muscles of his arms and back flexing and extending as he pulls his shirt off. Patrick folded his right arm under his head, watching David somewhat doing an impromptu striptease in front of him. He wasn’t doing anything remotely sexual, nor is attempting a dance number, but seeing David removing every piece of clothing on his body, unabashedly is just fucking fascinating to him. Patrick followed every movement David made. The way he flung his shirt off, one shoulder to the next, pulling them by the sleeves until it completely fell from his body. He tossed it to a nearby chair then his hands went to his waist, unlooping his belt from his pants, placing it on the same chair where his dress shirt was. 

David took his time taking off his pants. He started by wiggling his hips to and fro, tiny swivels, until Patrick could see the indents of his hips and the soft mounds of his ass. David has a great backside. Not overtly plump, just the right amount of soft, yet muscular flesh his hands can’t stop to knead when he slowly fucks David. He tosses his pants with his black boxer briefs without looking where it lands. David may have tried to aim for the chair but failed, missing the mark by a few inches. The garments hit the floor, just beside one of the legs of the chair. Patrick was half expecting David to pick them up and fold them neatly but he didn’t, he just walked off as if his clothes were worth nothing. This is very uncharacteristic of his fiancé actually. David liked to keep his exorbitant clothes pristine and well kept. For him to just cast these bespoke items, shucking them on the floor is very odd. Patrick eyed the items suspiciously. At the hem of David’s dress shirt was a faint pink stain. Looking more closely, he could also see some flecks of greenish globs on one of the sleeves of David’s shirt. Between the two of them, Patrick realizes, he’s the only one who is half naked and David seemed to be still dressed when he woke up. Does this mean he.... _Fuck._ _Did he hurl in front of Mr. and Mrs. Rose... everyone? Was it at the restaurant? Or inside the car?_ Patrick decided to unfold the arm under his head and lifts his pillow and smack it on his face. _Ugh_. He wanted to smother himself with this extremely soft down pillows. A silent shout escapes his lips. 

Patrick, who was currently on an internal debate of how embarrassing was his behavior last night, missed the sound of the toilet flushing. He took the pillow off his face and saw David’s naked body in full display. The taut muscles of his back, his round, perky ass jiggling with every long stride he made, as he briskly walked to his discarded boxers at the foot of the chair and puts it on. David then went to the window, grabbed one end of the heavy navy blue curtain, pulled it to the other side and shut it closed. The room became darker and Patrick sighed in relief. His poor eyes couldn't take the blaring sunlight anymore. David stood by the foot of the bed, rummaging through the pile of clothes strewn haphazardly, seemingly taken off hurriedly with no attempt to keep them as immaculate as possible. It appears he was looking for something, his hands moving fast searching from one garment to the other.  

Patrick wanted so much for David to stay in bed with him. There were times he would wake up before his fiancé, the early morning sunlight bringing soft, diffused light in the bedroom, giving him warmth and tranquility. Patrick would oftentimes rest his eyes on David’s sleeping form, where the rays of the sun would cast golden illuminations to David’s face, chest, broad shoulders, and flat stomach. The sunlight conjuring brilliant colors as it touched every surface of David’s skin. He would marvel without hesitation, let his fingertips wander to every exposed skin, until it would create gooseflesh. Patrick could do that next time, just not now. He needed to get some water in him and quite possibly, some painkillers to end the massive headache he's having. When David eventually stood up, he’s got his suit jacket in his hands, rifling through one of the pockets and brings out a pair of glasses. Patrick sees David putting it on top of his nose. _Huh?_

“David. What is that?” Patrick’s eyes almost popped out of its socket.

“Uhm, glasses?”

“I’ve never seen you wear them. How, when, why are you wearing them?” he asked in succession.

“Patrick,” David smirked at him. “We can talk about this later, okay? Let me just get you some water and the pills.”

This. Was. Something. New.

 

Patrick liked it. In fact, he found it hot to be honest. Well, let’s say his dick took notice, with the way it twitched when he first saw David wearing glasses. 

Yes, Patrick had fucking liked it.

*********  

An hour after he discovered David was harboring this little secret from him, and also once his headache had substantially subsided and he was able to muster the strength to go to the bathroom and freshen up, he found himself walking to the kitchen where he sees his fiancé with his new look. Patrick had already started brewing the coffee, while David was getting the cream cheese out from the fridge. Patrick got two mugs from the cabinet and placed them on top of the table beside the toasted bagels that sat prettily on two separate plates. David seemed to feign nonchalance as he briskly walked to one of the stools, pursing his lips while he smothered some cheese on top of his bagel. Patrick couldn’t stand it any more.

“You know, we’ve been dating for almost ten months now and never have I seen you wear glasses. Not even when you slept here overnight, which you’ve almost always been doing since our fourth date. Since when did you start wearing glasses, David?”

David slowly munched on his bagel, bits of cream cheese smearing the edge of his lips. “Uhm, since I was nine.”

“And when do you suppose you are to tell me this little detail?”

“It’s not a big deal, Patrick. I just don’t wear them as often as I used to. These things are so… tacky to be honest.” David visibly cringes.

“That’s not true. You look very dignified, actually.”

“If you meant 'old,' Patrick, I will kill you in your sleep.”

David glared at him. His brown eyes perfectly framed by those rectangular semi-rimless, silhouetted, matte black glasses. In spite of the apparent hostility behind David’s eyes, all Patrick was thinking of was, he wanted to devour him. 

“Would it make a difference if I told you...” Patrick licked the corner of his lips, eyes boring into David. He was standing by the kitchen counter, his bare back touching the cold surface of the faux granite. The creamer that he got from the fridge laid on the tabletop, his coffee fix had long been forgotten. Who needed a hot beverage when he’s got an even hotter man in front of him? Slowly, he placed both his elbows on the kitchen counter and leaned his body back onto it. He could feel the coldness creeping in his skin, forming tiny goosebumps from his arms up to his shoulders. Patrick narrowed his eyes, tilted his head to the right. The right side of his pink lips tugged upwards, creating a sinister smile, casting undoubtedly pure lust at David. He slowly uncrossed his legs, parting his thighs a few inches apart. Patrick cocked his hips, slid his right hand inside his boxers not losing eye contact with David. “That I find you really hot wearing them?” he teased.

“Are you… ” David followed the ministrations his hand was doing. Patrick had no intention of concealing how turned on he was at the moment. “Hard?” 

“Do you want to come over here and check it out for yourself, David?” He smirked and continued stroking his dick lazily up and down, his hand loosely wrapped around it. David stood up from the chair, crossed the table then walked towards him. 

Patrick's head was filled with crazy thoughts of how this bespectacled man could make him fall apart with his obscenely filthy mouth. Patrick’s body began to shake with anticipation when David crowded him, his tall figure looming in a non threatening way. He grabbed Patrick by the neck and smashed their lips together. David’s glasses hung lopsided on his face, the left corner of the frame pressing hard on Patrick’s cheek. This would definitely leave a mark later, the idea of it excited him more. David growled into the kiss when he hastily pulled down Patrick’s boxers, revealing the way he was fiercely jerking himself off. He slapped Patrick's hand away from his hard dick replacing it with his own. Patrick whimpered in pleasure as he felt David’s practiced hands flicking just the right way, his knees buckling with every sensation each movement gave his lust frenzied brain. He wanted to feel embarrassed with how turned on he was, his prick spurting precome involuntarily. 

Patrick felt boneless, he couldn’t move even if he tried. His mind had short circuited the second David moved his head and whispered to his ear, “I’ll fuck you wearing my glasses. I won’t stop til’ I see your hole dripping with my cum. Your dick well spent and soft from my hand and mouth.” 

David turned him around, and pushed his legs further apart. He felt David’s hands spread his butt cheeks, exposing him, his hole ready for any ravenous thoughts David had for him. A wide swipe of David’s tongue from his perineum up to his puckered hole sent shivers down his spine. He was shaking uncontrollably, his body shuddering from the sensation.

“David,” he tried to say. “I wanna see you. Please, I… “ His upper body gave out and he laid flat on the surface of the kitchen counter. David was holding his hips up, his face buried in between his butt cheeks. Patrick doesn’t know if he’s going mad with want with how eager David’s tongue was. His lips nipping on the skin at the periphery of his hole, his tongue swirling, his spit unpleasantly keeping him wet, so wet, David’s saliva starts trickling down his thighs. _He’s so wet. Fuck_. This should’ve grossed him out the moment he felt the first flick of his fiancé's tongue. He could’ve easily squirmed and pulled his ass away from David’s persistent mouth. But here he was, tugging at David’s well coiffed hair, not allowing him to get a breather from driving his relentless tongue into his entrance. 

Patrick was so heady with pleasure that all he could muster was, “Wanna.. aahnnghh” he moaned loudly before he spoke, “see you… with your glasses while fucking me.”

_*Pak_

A loud slap on his left ass cheek suddenly jolted him, pushing him further down the surface of the counter, his hard neglected dick touching the underside of the granite. “Da… vid, fuck!” he shouted. 

Another slap, _*Pak_

Patrick placed his hand around his length, his thumb protecting the head of his dick from getting in contact with the counter. David parted his cheeks further, and started blowing hot air on his hole, then spat on it. He then circled his index finger around his entrance before tentatively inserting his finger. Patrick groaned, more moisture started dripping from his slit, soaking his own fingers, “David, please.”

He slaps him hard again, two, three, four times on each cheek while he fucked him with his finger. One, two _*Pak._ David slips his middle finger together with his index. One, two _*Pak._ He started moaning loudly as David pushes his spit soaked fingers in and out of his hole. David hits his ass cheeks few more times until Patrick felt like his body was on fire. He gripped the edge of the counter, grounding him as David relentlessly fucks him with his fingers while slapping the meaty parts of his ass. It was like a synchronous dance. David spitting on his hole, finger-fucking him, while his other hand slaps him at various points of his ass. 

He was getting enraptured with what David was doing to him that he didn’t notice his fingers slipping out of him as he stood up. Patrick whined. David hooked his arm on his middle and pressed Patrick's back to his chest as he knelt and dragged his pliant body to the floor. They went down with a thud, David's knees hitting the floor first. There was no struggle whatsoever from Patrick, he was just letting David manhandle him however he wanted. Patrick could feel his back hitting the cold floor and his legs being lifted. David hooked them on his shoulders and put his mouth to use once again. Patrick sneaked a look at David, his glasses hung askew on his face. He never looked more beautiful. 

David’s head went down on Patrick's throbbing cock, warm mouth enveloping his length. Two of David’s fingers started fucking him, his head bobbing in unison with his fingers as they slid efficiently in and out of him, hitting his prostate a few times. Patrick felt like he was flying. His body slowly being lifted off the floor. Higher it went, up, up and away towards the sky. He thought he was seeing stars. _Stars in the middle of the fucking day, for god’s sake._ It was like he was having an out of body experience. What was inevitable was bound to happen. 

The build-up didn’t take long. He was already severely pleasured by David’s tongue when he rimmed him, and he can’t possibly hold it any longer with how a couple of fingers were hitting him at the right fucking angle. _Argh._ This did it for him. Patrick groaned loudly. It took him by surprise by how much his orgasm hit him. He was spilling into David’s mouth. Large copious fluid flowing from his dick right into David’s throat. His fingers never stopped fucking him even after he had climaxed, stimulating his prostate further, milking him until he felt he could do no more. He weakly grabbed David’s hand, stopping him. 

He had never seen David like this. He was always gentle with him. They had never had THE talk before. Come to think of it, they were always vanilla to be honest. But something fueled this brute character out of David. Was it the glasses? Was he some Jewish Clark Kent disguised as this rich, posh, eccentrically fashionable, creative entrepreneur David Rose who used to live in a two storey condominium in New York, who imitated a pizza delivery boy just to party with Jared Leto? It never occurred to him that this would spark some interest in him, that he would want David manhandling his body while being mercilessly pleasured. He could sense David looking at him, he may be seeing the way this was affecting Patrick. He doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t want David to know he wanted… he needed more.

“Babe,” David asked, his fingers stroking the inside of his parted thighs. He was kneeling at the V of his legs, nails dragging from his knees up to groin. “What’s wrong?”

In Patrick’s mind, he wanted David to do what he said. He wanted to be wrecked, to get so sore he could feel David for hours, even days after their lovemaking. His arms reached out to David’s hand as they came back to his groin. Patrick didn’t realize he was actually crying, not until he felt David’s fingers brushing off the wayward tears off his cheeks. He laid beside Patrick, swung his arms to his shoulders, pulling him off the floor onto David’s body. He cradled Patrick’s head to his chest, shushing him. 

“Patrick, what’s wrong?”

Damn, he wanted to get angry at David, most especially, he wanted to get angry at himself. What the hell was that? No one ever lifted a finger at him, not even when he broke off his engagement to Rachel. No one. Not Rachel, not her father, who threatened to castrate him if he left town, not even his best friend Michael, who thought he was crazy breaking it off entirely with Rachel. There was a moment when he thought, she’d slap him, even kick him in the nuts. But she didn’t. She quietly cried and said he was just having the jitters. That he should just try to relax and take a few days off and go fishing. He remembered her crying, cradling her face with her hands, looking so distraught. Even when he knew she was angry at him, she never hit him. Never. 

Nine years they were together. It was in those years that he thought he was happy, content with Rachel. But there was something missing. He just couldn't put a finger on it, why he kept on expecting things to change. Like, he was meant to have something more. He broke it off with the simple explanation that he had a temporary lapse of reason. He wasn’t sure why he thought getting married would be a good thing for them, but he was certain, that if they did get married, both of them will not be happy in the end. Patrick knew back then, somebody would make him feel complete. That he deserved to be blissfully happy.

He wanted to tell David that what he did a while ago stirred something in him. That he should be angry at David for hitting him like that, that his fucking ass stung like hell. But all he thought at that moment was, his ass didn’t hurt, not even a little, actually not at all. He liked the sound of his ass being slapped. The loud strike of an open handed blow to his butt cheek, creating sparks of electricity from the soft mounds of his bottom, down straight to his groin. There was this sudden desire for Patrick to look at his butt. To check if it left a handprint, if there was any welts left on the smooth surface of his behind. Did his skin turned pink? Did his ass wiggled when David slapped him repeatedly while being incessantly fucked by his fingers? Patrick wound his hand on David’s waist and nuzzled his face on his chest. He felt safe. Safe enough to say what he really wanted.

“Remember when I told you, that me and Rachel never tried anything, even remotely close to pornographic?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I know why I never tried experimenting with her.” Patrick held David’s hand and placed it on top of his chest and weaving their fingers together. “I think I was waiting on the right person to be bold with. To feel safe enough to try something new.” He looked up at David’s face. He saw him already looking at him with earnest eyes. Open and comforting. Patrick continued, “I want to do things with you that I’ve never done before. And I want you to know, what you did a while ago…” He was feeling warm all of a sudden. His insides felt like there were butterflies flying about, their wings fluttering, making him queasy. David sensed his apprehension. He hitched his body higher until Patrick's head was nuzzling the crook of David’s neck. He hugged him tighter, David ran his lips on Patrick’s forehead and temples. 

“Go on, babe.”

“David, I liked it. I liked it when you hit me.” There he said it. Patrick felt David held his breath for a few seconds before puffing air out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you first if you’re comfortable with it or not. I… “ 

Patrick stopped him by giving him a kiss. He doesn’t want David to think he violated him. That he abused his trust. 

“I find it hot, David.”

“But, I should’ve controlled myself. Be more considerate of your inexperience.” David brought his hand to his own unruly hair and made more of a mess with it when he nervously scrunched his bangs then pulled it up in every direction. “There should’ve been ground rules first. I can’t risk you not telling me what is okay or not for you. I don’t want you to do it for the sake that I like doing it to you. Your needs are more important than mine, Patrick.” 

Patrick swung his leg to David’s right leg, and that’s when he felt David was still hard. _Fuck._ His mouth watered. He slowly inched his right hand from David’s waist, down to his bulge, still constricted by his black boxer briefs. Patrick grazed his fingertips over his clothed cock before lifting the elastic band of the underwear. Once his hand was inside David’s boxers, he started gently running his fingers on the entire length of his penis before wrapping his hand around it. Patrick pulled David's boxers down, revealing his hardened cock. He gently flicked his thumb over the head and moved his hand up and down, adding a bit of pressure until he heard David’s breathing stagger. 

“I want to put my mouth on you, David. Please, Let me taste you.”    

David lifted his hips then dragged his boxer briefs completely down until it reached his knees. Patrick dragged the garment further down until David could hook his toes at the hems to yank it off. Using his left elbow, Patrick lifted himself up, then hurriedly knelt on David’s left side. He licked his lips before making a wide swipe of his tongue from the base of David’s cock up to its tip. Patrick doesn’t need to tease David anymore. He’s been aroused for quite some time now, with the way his dick had stiffened and turned angry red in color. The large vein on the underside of his cock looked so engorged, Patrick was afraid it’ll rupture soon if David doesn’t release its tension. 

He began circling his tongue on the head of David’s cock before burying it into his mouth. The stretch of it felt glorious, his mind conjuring mental images of David vulnerable and completely fucked out. He twirled his tongue around the head as his hand moves and wraps around the rest of David’s dick. Patrick bobbed his head, creating a suction by hollowing his cheeks as it moved up and down. His other hand carefully massaged David's balls at the same time he was sucking, swirling and pumping his hand on David’s dick. He felt it before he knew David was about to cum. His balls tightened and his hips jerked a bit. Patrick had never swallowed, but he wanted to try with David. He peeked to his left, not stopping what he was doing and saw David’s mouth was agape, pupils blown and wide. This stirred him more to do better, to make it really good for David. 

He deep throated him, the head hitting the back of his throat. Patrick hollowed his cheeks more when his mouth was about to reach the head, the first spurt of salty come touching his tongue. It went in waves. During one strong thrust of David’s hips, a large dollop of cum spurted straight to his throat, choking him a bit. David wanted to pull out from his mouth but Patrick stopped him by resting his left hand to his hip, pressing his thumb hard on the indents of pelvic bone. More cum shot up to his mouth, his throat already ready to swallow as much of what David could give him. David was writhing below him, legs giving out as he rode his climax. The sounds coming out from David’s mouth should be illegal. He’d carefully embed those sound in his brain and revel in the idea that he made David do that. Fuck, Patrick wanted to hear more of it. One more weak thrust from David’s hips indicated his orgasm was done. Patrick smiled at his accomplishment. He smugly lifted his head from David’s shaft but not without eliciting a loud pop. Patrick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before laying beside David on the floor. He began giggling when he heard David groan.

“Fuck. So does this mean I have to dig into my luggage to get my other glasses out?”

With a glint in his eyes, Patrick mused “How many glasses do you have?”

They were lying sideways now, David’s head resting on his outstretched arm over his head, while Patrick’s head was resting on his hand planted flat on the surface of the floor. David smirked before answering, “Uhm, five? maybe eight, max. I forgot, to be honest. Why?”

“Cause we need them for every new thing I wanna try with you.”

David rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face. “Brewer, you’re going to kill me. You know that, right?”

“David, this is just the first, well actually, two things I’ve discovered that I liked doing with you.”

“You don’t remember what you did yesterday, huh?” 

“What do you mean?”

“We practically made out in front of my parents, not to mention in a room full of Goop employees with Gwyneth Paltrow looking like she just saw two Helix models doing an actual demonstration of how to make out indiscreetly in a company party.”

Patrick groaned and hid his face in his hands, folding into himself. David removed his hands from his face and pulled him close. 

“Hey, hey. It wasn’t that bad. Patrick, c’mon.” David sits up, grabbing one of his hands. “C’mon, up.” He pulls him off the floor, putting Patrick at the V of David’s legs. They’re both sitting on the floor, his body occupying the small space between David’s opened limbs. He could feel David’s chest rising and falling every time he takes a breath. The way his heart beats at a steady pace. Like a metronome, uniform, unfaltering, constant. Patrick hummed in content with David’s beating heart. In that exact moment, he felt secure. 

Patrick willingly molded his body onto David’s, his still sore ass cheeks resting on one of his strong thighs. “I embarrassed you, David. I embarrassed us.”

“Sweetie, no.” 

“Gwyneth will not attempt to work with us anymore after that.”

“Are you kidding me? She immediately texted me after the luncheon about setting up another party. This time in New York.”

Patrick’s brain couldn’t keep up with that information. For a moment, he thought he ruined their chances for success. That he decimated the idea of David being recognized for his talents, of how creative and smart he was. Every muscle in his body, a few seconds ago was tensed. Suspended on the idea of them being total failures. But here he was, right in the arms of his beloved, being reassured that he didn’t do anything wrong. That he, they were alright. Fuck, he loves this man so much. He’d fly up to the sky. Go beyond the stars and the moon, snatch a planet or two for him. Circle back to Earth, cause he might miss him. And he didn't want to miss David. Ever. 

A grin crept on his face that soon stretched into a full on smile. “She liked us, David?”

“I wanna be bold and say, she only loved me, but who wouldn’t love your button nosed face. Yes, Patrick. Gwyneth loved us.”

Patrick kissed him, slow and deep. “I love you.” he said as he rested his forehead on David’s cheek.

“I love you too, Patrick.” David murmurs. 

They stayed there, on their cold, polished floors. Naked and sated from their lovemaking, for minutes, maybe hours even. Just listening to each other’s breathing. Until one of them deemed they needed to clean themselves up, change into something decent because it just so happen they have a lunch date at Café Tropical with David’s family. And obviously, Alexis will not let this opportunity pass by without asking why they reckoned groping each other in front of Gwyneth Paltrow was acceptable behavior. 

 

    

  

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think of bespectacled David while pleasuring our dear Patrick. I got this inspiration from watching a Helix model (if you're into porn tho, it's sort of similar with CockyBoys. I looked into the pornsite for research *wink wink). There's this guy named Blake Mitchell who does his scenes wearing his glasses, like all the time. Imma try to channel him on our Prince David, only for Patrick's sensual gratification. We're gonna go there, lads. Imma really try to get you guys there.


	3. Swallow You Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “David?” Patrick turns slowly, his mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. His eyes going up then down David’s body, like trying to figure out why he appears the way he looked. Patrick’s eyes seem to be fixed on his feet and says, “Your shoes are unlaced,” he then leaves the customer by the table and approaches David. “Are you okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> David gets multiple emails from Patrick and gets distressed.

 

 

 

**_*Ping_ **

 

“David.”

 

**_*Ping_ **

 

“Daa-vid.”

 

**_*Ping_ **

 

 

David walks out grumpily from the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower, “Ugh, what Alexis?” as he tries to smoothen down his black wool, crewneck Helmut Lang sweater. “What?”

Alexis who is lying on her bed, still in her pajamas, hums as she lazily scrolls through her phone, “Hmm, your phone… won’t stop pinging.”

He looks at his reflection in the mirror. David can’t possibly go out with this hair. No, that is just incorrect. He walks back to the bathroom and grabs a small towel, pats his head, getting rid of the excess water from his hair. After that, he rummages through his leather dopp kit, gets his hair molding pomade. David opens the container and rubs his fingers on top of the mold. Carefully, he places the mound of pomade on his palms and rubs his hands together. He then brings his hands to his semi-damp hair and starts raking his fingers through it until he felt he had achieved the right volume and texture on his hair.

****

 

**_*Ping_ **

 

“Daa-vid, your phone?”

 

**_*Ping_ **

 

 

A smile flashes across his face as he sees his appearance. “Okay,” he mutters to himself. Yup, he still looks good today, even if Alexis keeps on distracting him while he's doing his daily routine. It takes exactly fifteen minutes to make his face clean, moisturized and super smooth. His skin serum alone takes five minutes to apply. Just as he was dabbing it on his chin and neck, something hits his hip… hard.

“Oww, what the… Alexis!”

“You were ignoring me,” she hisses. “I told you, your phone won’t stop pinging.”

Somewhere, somehow, maybe in an alternate universe, David could watch Alexis get swarmed by bees and... Okay that would be dangerous, because he knows for a fact, that she is allergic to bee stings and might get into anaphylactic shock, and actually thinking about Alexis probably dying is beyond disturbing. All right, maybe he could imagine Alexis mistakenly drinking a vegetable smoothie instead of a fruit smoothie and have her consume it in front of Twyla as she awaits her approval. Alexis will try very hard to whip up something pleasant to describe the experience of her drinking that godawful concoction, probably saying it would take a well experienced palate to enjoy the drink and that it would take a while before her unsophisticated taste buds can get accustomed to it before admitting how offensively nasty it actually is. There, that’s the perfect scenario.

He bends down to retrieve his phone just as another notification comes in. David opens the email and sees six, actually seven emails from Patrick. He opens one of them.

 

 

From: PBrewer_87@gmail.com  
To: DavidRose@gmail.com  
Subject: R.A.C.K

                                                       

**Click to Download**

**message_zdm.html**

 

 

“Oh my god, seriously?” David has to unzip the file before knowing what the hell is the email about. He clicks the download icon then waits for the application to come up. What the hell is Voltage Mail? Is this supposed to be a secured file? The complexity of how to read this mail is making him anxious. He stares at his phone while an image is slowly buffering when he sees Alexis’ silhouette behind him.

A photo of a blindfolded man wearing a black leather collar on his wrists and ankles with chains began to emerge from his screen. At the end of each chain are snap hooks which are connected to a metal fixture screwed on the ceiling. A ball gag is also seen in the mouth of the man, spit dripping from the sides of his pink lips. And he was naked, his muscular body straining to hold on to the chains as another man, who is standing in front of him, held a flat tail bullwhip. There seemed to be no welts or marks on the chained man’s body, but from the looks of his hardened cock, the man with the whip might be giving him directions to stay still or get ready for what it is to come. David scrambles away from the mirror just as he sees Alexis’ shadow behind him.

“Alexis, the fuck! Can you like trip over a wire or something?”

“M’kay, you don’t have to be rude. I just have to get my hairbrush, David.”

“I’ve got to go.” he says this as he slips his phone in his back pocket and hastily grabs his bag. David puts on his Lanvin high tops, not even thinking of tying his shoelaces and mad dashes towards the door. He slams the door hard as he hears Alexis call out his name. Fuck, what has gotten into Patrick? David felt like running, but his feet can only do as much as brisk walking. And his shoes most certainly was never designed for running, or be subjected by the harsh environment of any pavement or rocky roads. His breath comes in small spurts, hot and harried as he rounds the corner to their store. It has been years since David had the luxury of a personal trainer or voluntarily get on a treadmill, pretending to exercise in the gym to hook up with people. He knows walking would be a better alternative than risk getting jarring pains on his feet, calves and knees if he attempts to run to the store and have a talk with Patrick.

_Patrick._

He needs to talk with his boyfriend immediately. David sprints faster, his lungs and heart pumping wildly. He can hear himself panting. There is sweat building up on his forehead and it starts to trickle on his left eyebrow. It’s not even ten o’clock and yet he finds himself tired, sweaty and exhausted. David keeps on walking until his hand reaches the door of the store and hears the chimes as he stepped inside.

In the corner of the room, he sees Patrick talking to a customer. He was dressed in his usual blue long sleeved button down, tucked inside his deep blue 501s. It seemed the customer was asking him questions about their new product, the charcoal and magnesium deodorant Twyla’s third cousin was making. David has never tried them, opting for his vegan protein based gel antiperspirant that their usual vendors make. But Patrick vouches for this new product, even saying that he uses them daily now ever since he curiously tried them once before he did his morning hikes. And honestly, David has never shown discontent with how Patrick smells whenever he comes back in their bedroom after his long walks. To David, Patrick always smelt delicious.

“David?” Patrick turns slowly, his mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. His eyes going up then down David’s body, like trying to figure out why he appears the way he looked. Patrick’s eyes seem to be fixed on his feet and says, “Your shoes are unlaced,” he then leaves the customer by the table and approaches David. “Are you okay?”

“Patrick, did you hit your head while you were hiking this morning?” He puts his bag on top of the table and leans his body onto it. He places his hand over the surface and starts tapping his fingers mindlessly. David struggles to ask Patrick what the emails was about. Is this the start of their TALK? Would today be the day Patrick will be asking about specifics, of how much David knows about this, of how many scenes he’s done in the past, of how far Patrick is willing to go with David, or is he the right person to do this with Patrick, or is he ready to do THIS with Patrick? David feels fingers brushing the top of his hand, stopping him from his thoughts and his fidgeting. He relaxes to the touch, flipping his hand over and lets Patrick move his hand over his and holds it tenderly.

“I don’t think so,” then proceeds to pat his head, “why?”

“Well, uhm. You sent me some emails, Patrick. I just came out from the shower and Alexis, she might’ve, not sure if she really did, but she was there Patrick. I don’t want her to see the emails. I tried to tell her to get away from me, but there was this picture, Patrick. I pulled it up, it looked.. well, I stared at it for a sec and then she was there, and I… ran.”

David whips his phone from his back pocket and places it on top of the table. He didn’t realize that the customer had already walked towards them and was standing behind Patrick, and may have been listening to their conversation. Well, she was on her phone actually, probably oblivious of the inner turmoil in his head. She brandishes the two tubes of the anti-perspirant to him and smiled non conspiratorially. David plasters a fake smile on his face and circles around Patrick, brushing his shoulders slightly. He goes to the customer, apologizes profusely then rings her up. At his periphery, he could see Patrick scrolling through his phone and giggles. David tries very hard not to huff in front of the customer, 'cause that is truly unprofessional and she has nothing to do with the brewing anger inside of him. He widens his smile further and thanks the woman for coming over and buying their new product. David tells her to go to their website and give any feedback, even if it is unfavorable comments, they would really appreciate it, anything to be honest. He was about to tell her about their lip balms when Patrick hip bumps him and high jacked their conversation.

“It was really nice to see you again, Faye. I hope your husband will enjoy the deodorant.”

“Thanks, Patrick. I will definitely tell you what Ed thinks about it. Bye you guys.” She waves at them briefly then walks towards the door. David makes sure that she was out of the store before he turns to Patrick with a glare.

“Okay, I know you think it’s funny to send me those emails when you very well know Alexis may see it. But this is one of the few information I don’t want her to know about me or us… ever.”

“David,” Patrick grins and held out his hand to David, “I sent those emails for you to see that I have been thinking about what we’ve talked about a few weeks ago, and that I was serious with what I’ve said.” He holds David’s phone out and swipes on the screen. “The thing is, I never expected you to check on your emails, as quickly as I’ve sent them to you.” Patrick whipped out his own phone from his pocket and scrolled through his messages. “I distinctly remember sending you a text beforehand as to not open the emails and do it here in the store instead. My intention was that it would be better if we’re together, so we could go over it. Didn’t you get my message?”

As Patrick was talking about that unseen message he sent him, he took his phone from Patrick’s hand and started looking for that message. He sees that it was sent ten minutes before he came out of the bathroom and it was marked read. The message reads as _Sending you some links of the things I’m quite interested to do. Not sure if you’ve already done it, but when I was googling GAGGING, these came up. There were others but I think are way too intense for me, and I don’t think I’m quite ready for those yet. Tell you what, I think it would be best if we talk about this face to face since I honestly don’t know if the things I’ve seen is possible. Anyway, you’ve got fifteen minutes to get here. Come hurry, David. My hands are already tingling with anticipation. Love you._

He groans and flops on top of the table like a fish out of water. David stomps his left foot and bangs his closed fists on the table. _Fuck._ What if Alexis had read the message? Knowing her, she would’ve teased him non-stop until he caved and he would tell her, yes, him and Patrick are going to try and explore some kinks, and yes, he will be the one teaching Patrick how to do it, and no, he doesn’t know the fuck if he’s well equipped to teach Patrick and yes, he doesn’t know if he is ready to be the Dom in the relationship.

It’s not that he was a novice at this. He's had partners who was into that, making him an accessory or a bit player in their scenes. Sometimes, they would request for him to participate or be the temporary Sub as the main Sub rests after being fucked into subspace. There were always the main players in the scene and he was oftentimes the third, even fourth fiddle. Not that he minds it, but he never got into it since he has never found a Dom or a partner he could trust completely to be his or her Sub.

“Babe,” Patrick rubbed his back, up from his tensed shoulders and down to his lower back. The gesture calms him, even leaves some tingling sensations as Patrick’s presses on the right areas where he feels most taut. He feels Patricks lips on his nape and murmurs, “If you don’t want to do any of these, I’m alright with it. We don’t need to do anything that you think we are not ready for.”

David could feel the heat radiating from Patrick’s body as he leans closer to him. He twists his body so he could look at him. David shakes his head. “It’s not about that Patrick… it’s Alexis.”

Patrick gives him a confused look, “Alexis?” He runs his hand over David’s face, his knuckles gently caressing his cheeks. “What has Alexis got to with this?” his tone casual and light.

“I think she saw your text and... ” David glances upward, Patrick’s brows are creased, his mouth pursed tightly. “I don’t know, I think she saw...” He feels his face crumple, his eyes flicking to his phone. “The picture, Patrick.” David hoists himself up from the counter and runs his hands to his face. He feels his anxiety building up, constructing some elaborate rationalizations for why this had to happen to him, to them.

His mind goes back to the time Alexis caught him tied on the bed of her voice coach Edna, who he was secretly fucking while Alexis was finishing her six tracked, limited edition album. Or the time he came in disguise as a pizza delivery boy in Jared Leto’s SAG after party and Alexis, being the social butterfly that she was, was invited legitimately as one of the guests, saw him as he placed the ten boxes of Rossa pizza inside the enormous hotel room. She never called him out in front of Jared, but when he saw her at home that same night, she recalled her saying _Eww, David. Desperate much?_ After that, he decided on texting her, as a precautionary measure, that whenever he went to a party, he had to make sure she’s not there too.

David feels hands wrapping around his wrists, pulling them away from his face. Patrick holds his hand and intertwines their fingers. “David, I really think you are overthinking this. Even if Alexis did see something, it wouldn’t matter to me. I’m your lover.” He brings their entwined hands to his lips, and kisses his knuckles tenderly. “And I’m pretty sure she knows we’ve been having sex since you’ve practically moved in with me the moment I’ve rented my own place. And may I remind you, I think she knows none of us are blushing virgins.”

The simple touches, Patrick’s lips on him, listening to his voice starts to calm him down. He brings David’s head to the crook of his neck, murmuring soft words in his hair. The noise in his head starts to dissipate, replaced by the rhythmic thumping and steady heart beat of the man holding him. He can feel every muscle in his body losing its tension as Patrick squeezed him a fraction more, tighter, as if holding on to him so David won’t drift away.

“Hhhmm.” He inhales the smell of his fiance. Brushing his nose from behind Patrick’s ears to his pulse point. “How'd you do it? How do you make me calm down so fast when not even popping mom’s Zoloft can make me?” David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, his hands reaching the soft tendrils of hair below his hairline. He strokes his neck bringing his right hand to the back of Patrick’s head.

“Baby, I’ll always take care of you.” He kisses David on his forehead. “Always here for you.” He then looks at him straight in the eye, his hands holding David’s face. “Whatever you need, whenever, just as long is I can ease your worries, I will be here for you, David.”

Their bodies are so close, clasped in a warm, luxurious hug, sharing body heat, chests rising and falling at the same time, feeling each other's heart beats, their breaths blowing in unison.

“Okay?” Patrick asks.

“Okay,” David murmurs with a tiny sigh.

“Okay. You want to have an early lunch?”

“Patrick, it’s only ten in the morning.”

“So what? We own the store, and I’ve heard Cafe Tropical makes deliveries now. I bet we can order your favorite, tuna melt sandwich.”

“I fucking hate you.” David swats Patrick’s bicep lightly.

“I know, baby. So, you wanna close up and I’ll just take care of the till. We’ll just go home for a few hours and come back to the store at exactly one, alright.” Patrick pecks him briefly as they slowly release their hold onto each other. David walks to the front of the store and flips the sign on the door CLOSED.

 

 

 

*********

 

 

 

A few minutes after they finish off his club sandwich and David’s grape pecan chicken salad, they find themselves lying down on the sofa, his hand curling on top of David’s head as it rests on his chest. He flips through channels, not particularly looking for a show to watch, just making himself busy as he tries to think of words to say. David seems to be very relaxed, his breathing even and deep. “David?” He shakes him gently, his hand gliding from David’s head down to his cheeks. Patrick rubs his thumb over his stubble until David stirs, looking up at him. “You’re about to doze off. We need to talk about what happened a while ago.”

David shifts uneasily, pushing his body up, untangling his body from Patrick. He moves to the other end of the sofa, tucking his legs under his thighs. “I’m sorry. I was a tad dramatic a while ago. Let’s put it this way, I just don’t want people to know what I… we are doing inside the bedroom. Implicitly and explicitly. It just took me by surprise with the amount of emails you sent me. And God, Patrick. ‘Twas nine o’clock in the fucking morning.”

Patrick gives him a bemused expression that immediately turns into a wicked grin. “I got your attention, didn’t I?” then grabs David by the waist and hoists him on to his body, letting him lay on top of him. “Babe, I was literally up all night doing research. And I just can’t wait to send what I thought I wanna try with you. I sort of googled this porn actor, who I saw in PornHub. Shit David, I was about to go to the motel and pick you up and… just thinking about him and remembering you wearing your goddamn glasses while sucking me off. David, it’s just… ”

_Fuck._

He could feel himself getting hard. Suddenly embarrassed with how much this is turning him on, Patrick shifts his hips and tries pulling away from David’s groin.

David smooths his hand to his crotch and feels his dick twitch. “You filthy, nasty boy. Who did you see?”

He could feel the heat radiating from his body. It starts from his ears and it continues to go south to his neck, chest, further down to his cock. Patrick wants to sink into the sofa, until his body reaches the earth that would swallow him whole. David’s eyes flickered with amusement as he looks at him, “Tell me, lover. Who made you get this erection whilst I’m sound asleep on my bed inside a motel room, with my sister snoring beside me.”

Patrick can’t escape David’s intense gaze. He tries looking away, just so he could compose himself. But David nudges his chin, to make him look at back at him, his gaze softening but not dropping his eyes for a moment. “Who Patrick?”

He gives a shy smile, “Blake Mitchell.”

David tries fighting a smile, but instead a giggle rumbles out from his throat. “Oh my god Patrick.” He's shaking on top of him, his elbows tickling the top of his waist.

“David, stop that.” Patrick can’t suppress the smile on his face. It is quite ridiculous to be honest, that he had to scour the porn website for more than an hour before he could find something that made him hard. He has watched gay porn before, jerked off from it a few times, but this is the first time he’d seen somebody who uses actual prescription glasses while doing a scene. Blake doesn’t necessarily look like David. He actually looks like a regular looking, Caucasian boy. Young, probably in his early twenties, chestnut brown colored hair, green eyes, with an above average in length looking dick, who happens to wear his glasses as he flicks his tongue, eagerly eating out the other guy’s ass before he eases his eight inch cock inside his well lubed hole.

Patrick feels his dick getting harder as he imagines David with his glasses on, eating him out then fucks him senseless.

“Honey, if this Blake doesn’t look exactly like me, but instead looks like this other guy that we know, who is tall, blonde, with pretty blue eyes and a penchant for making horrible puns, we really need to have a serious talk.”

“Jesus, David. I’m not THAT attracted to Ted! To be honest, I only found him hot that one time when he wore that white tank top and those extremely short boxers in my house warming party. C’mon David, that’s the only time I found your almost brother-in-law hot.”

“So tell me, Brewer. What made you look this Blake Mitchell up? What does he look like?”

Patrick sighs, his cheeks further heating up, possibly with a deep pink hue by now. “I started off on this website, CockyBoys and then ended up at this other website, Helix. Jesus David, it’s his fucking glasses. I can’t stop imagining you in his place whenever he fucks a guy or sees him with a dick inside his pink mouth.”

“Let me see, what did you find out about him?”

Patrick reaches for his phone which sitting prettily on the center table. He goes to his bookmarked pages and opens one of the videos. David moves closer to him and puts his head below his chin, nuzzling further until his head slots at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He could hear David breathe heavily as the video began to start. Blake is seen partnered with a shorter and much slender man, who actually looked like in his teens. The smaller guy appeared to have no body hair, his skin smooth like a prepubescent boy, no signs of stubble on his jaw and chin. The only indication that he is of legal age is the PSA before the video started that all models are at the age of eighteen and above when this was filmed, but without that, he would think the guy is younger than eighteen, sixteen being the number that popped in his head.

“So Blake likes to be paired with twinks then.”

“Twinks?”

“Yeah, twinks. Like smaller, petite, younger looking guys.” David eyes him suspiciously, “Are you into twinks, Patrick?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so, or you’re not sure?”

“David, you’re the only man I've been with. The only man I’ve felt attracted to since I’ve discovered I was actually into men. I think I’m quite certain you are the only man I am genuinely physically, emotionally and sexually attracted to.”

“For now.” David lifts his head from the crook of Patrick's neck and looks at his face. “Patrick, there might come a time, you may find somebody else attractive, somebody that you would see yourself having intimate relations with. I’m technically the only man you’ve been with since you’ve discovered you are gay. I think, you should explore… ”

“Can you stop that? What I’m saying David is, I am attracted to you as a person and as my partner. I chose you, not because I only find you beautiful and sexy, and would like to fuck you sometimes. I chose you because you are the person I picture myself doing everything and anything. To help me learn how to be a good lover, to make each other happy until the day we die.”

“Patrick, I just want to make sure that you’re getting the whole experience of being a newly gay person. 'Cause I did everything, babe. And I want you to know that it’s alright to be adventurous, to try different things.”

“David, I have no intention of trying different things with other people. I only want to try things with you.” Patrick kisses David’s nose and continues, “And by the way, you’re ruining our viewing experience, right now. Cause it seemed like Blake and the twink had already cum. I missed how he managed to have his glasses intact and secured the whole time they were fucking.” He kisses David deeply, his lips opening wide as he slips his tongue into David’s mouth. Patrick flips their bodies forcefully, pinning David beneath him. He rocks his body filthily on to David, until he could feel their hardened cocks brush each other at the right moment. David moans in his mouth.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David says as he breathes in air into his lungs. “I fucking love you. You know that, right?”

“I know, David. I so fucking love you too.”

“Make me cum, Patrick.”

“David, what do you want?”

“I want your mouth on me.”

Patrick was about to slide down on David’s body, when David suddenly reached out to him and pulled him up. “No babe, we do it together. I want to taste you, too.”

David sits up and slowly takes off his pants together with his black silk briefs. Patrick does the same, but with less finesse as he hastily push his pants and down from his hips and yanks them out from his legs. He lies back on the sofa, his hard cock out and in full display for his man.

“Socks off please,” David requests.

Patrick obliges and pulls his socks off one by one. “What now?” He asks as he awaits for David to tell him what to do.

“Lie on your side, Patrick. Push yourself at the back of the sofa, put one of your feet on the arm at the opposite side. Bend you other leg, so I can slot myself in there, without asphyxiating myself while blowing you. I’ll lay in front of you, gonna lift my right leg over to the backrest, so you’ll have your head in between my thighs. We’re going to blow each other together and do a 69.”

“We’ve never done this before.”

“I know, let’s just tick this off the long list you wanna try with me. Okay, Brewer?”

“God, this is making me so hot.”

“Wait 'til you cum in my mouth then say how hot what we just did.”

As Patrick lies sideways, his back resting against the soft padding of the sofa, he folds left arm under his head and let his right hand rest on his chest. Tentatively, he begins touching his nipples, one by one, caressing it, flicking his fingers repeatedly until they perk out jauntily. He can feel his skin tingling, every movement making his senses react in a frenzy. Patrick closes his eyes, imagining soft, plump lips, encircling his pert nipple. The lips began sucking them liberally, his experience showing with how fast his body is reacting. His body begins rolling, his hips thrusting into thin air. He moves his hand down his stomach, his abdomen contracting upon contact with his trembling hands. His hands slowly moves further down, down to where he feels himself already throbbing. Patrick knows it, he won’t be lasting long if his mind continues to tease him, letting it wander to the thoughts of David’s mouth and hands on him.

He feels the sofa move, making him open his eyes. Patrick sees David looking at him, face filled with mirth as he grabs his hand from moving further south to where he knows he’s desperate to be touched. “You starting without me, Patrick? I thought you wanted to try this new thing I was talking about.”

“Please, I just need… “ Patrick says, his voice small and a little out of breath. “Fuck, David. Stop looking at me like that, like you want to swallow me whole.”

“Patrick, I will swallow you whole,” David smiles mischievously, “but not you entirely, darling. Just this.” he brings his hand to his mouth, his wet tongue languidly licking his palm. Patrick whimpers at the sight of it, following David’s wet hand as it reaches his hardened cock. He begins stroking it, slowly at first until David decided to quicken the pace, making his toes curl.

“David… 69?” Patrick says with gritted teeth.

“Okay, honey. I got you.” David positions himself in front of him, laying sideways on the sofa, tucking his left arm under his head for a pillow. Patrick slots his right leg underneath David’s left shoulder and lets his head rest in between his parted thighs. David lifts his left knee to the right side of Patrick’s head, his foot notched to the indents of the sofa. Patrick grabs David by the hips and opens his mouth, his broad tongue licking the underside of his stiffened cock up to its head. He feels David shiver and as if they are in some sort of competition, brings his own mouth to Patrick’s balls, sucking it while he pumps his dick with his free hand. They were pressing each other's bodies closer, limbs quaking with every stroke and bobbing their mouths on their lover’s cock. Filthy, wet sounds escape their mouths, Patrick’s drool dripping on David‘s perineum. He keeps at it until he could smell himself on David, his breath and spit mixing with the David’s musky scent. The sounds they make is beautiful, their body dancing, moving in sync to an inaudible music.

 

As he bobs his head in between David’s legs and David unleashing his expertise in doing a blow job, Patrick feels the unmistaken tightening in his stomach. He’s so close, can’t barely hold on for David. By the far end of the sofa, lodged in between its crease, fake moans can be heard from the long forgotten video they were watching earlier. Who cares about the hot guy with the glasses, when Patrick's got the real one quivering beside him as he shoots his load into his mouth.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just indulged myself with some fluff and some nonsensical dilemma that may give one an anxiety or probably a good boner if envisioned well. i promise, the next chapters will give you guys more filth and smut.
> 
>  
> 
> by the way, thank you Bernie for helping me with this. grabe ka, iba ka, sobrang love kita girl!!!!!


End file.
